


Rose Water

by Pochri



Series: Correspondence (The smell of ink) [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Letters, M/M, Maybe Gay, Past Bianca Davri/Varric Tethras, Varric Tethras' Chest Hair, being sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pochri/pseuds/Pochri
Summary: Varric finds a letter on his bed. It smells of rose water.
Relationships: Inquisitor/Varric Tethras, Varric Tethras/Reader
Series: Correspondence (The smell of ink) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906192
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Rose Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SinOfCats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinOfCats/gifts).



My dearest Varric,

  
Your words profoundly strike me. I had come from the war room, after a long, grueling day of dealing with petty nobles who say such snide comments behind their back. I may be Inquisitor, and I may be forced into the role of a Herald, but they surely do not like me.    
  
And that’s why your letter was a welcome relief, a light in the dark that guides me gives me courage and hope. Hope most importantly. I cannot recall everything you said, but Maker save my soul, you have a wonderful way with words. My letter is nothing compared to some of the stories you weave, but I wish to share some of the warmth and joy you have given me, and I wish to tell you a few other things as well.   
  
When we first met, I was hesitant, scared, unsure. But you brought laughter in a difficult moment and you helped me build the resolve to do what I had to. I wish to thank you for that. If it wasn’t for those brief moments of concern and amusement, I don’t think I would’ve been able to stabilize the Breach. I might’ve just turned tail and ran because I certainly didn’t give a damn about what the Seeker thinks. When we first had an actual conversation by that little fire, you were far more welcoming and warm than most everyone else, you didn’t revel in my gaze and you didn’t plead and beg or spit at me for what I was unwillingly put into. You treated me as someone normal.    
  
But...other than that, I have a confession. A confession I would be too embarrassed to say to you, which is why I’ll write it here.    
  
I love you.   
  
Varric, I love you. I love you and it hurts. You’re so caring, warm and understanding and sweet and- oh, Varric. I don’t think I could be as I am now without your caring, gentle touch, without your laughter, and your encouragement. You give me the strength I need to complete this.    
  
I adore you. Your nose, hands, your lips, the way you brighten when you talk of your friends. I adore your laugh, the way you care so wholly, the way you hug; I adore you as a whole. Your smile is so infectious, you make me feel so complete and put together, you make everything just a little brighter. It may be wishful thinking but, Varric, you make everything wonderful.   
  
I love your voice, especially. I’m sure you know how lovely your voice is, but let me confirm it. Your voice is like silk or liquid gold. You speak with such a wonderful rhythm and tone, it rivals Solas’. But don’t let him know I said that, the damned man.   
  
I sometimes wish I could gather the courage to march into the main hall and simply kiss you. I want to lay with you, late in the afternoon, and card my fingers through your honeyed hair, to rest with you and smell the faint ink and lingering mead, or the leather of your gloves, or the faint floral scent you seem to carry. Don’t think I haven’t noticed.    
  
I especially adore the way you do your best for others, even if it hurts you in a way that none can describe. But I’m trying not to cry while writing this letter so that it may arrive to you in a decent condition.    
  
You weave words in a way that makes my heart skip and flutter. You say such dastardly things and I don’t think that you understand the profound effect your friendship has. I don’t think you understand how loved and cared for you are, nor how adored, and loved, and cherished you are. I don’t think you understand how much you’re worth.   
  
Let me tell you, Varric.    
  
You’re worth everything. You’re worth more than any currency, any religion, or nation, or the world itself.    
  
I would gladly speak to you over tea, or any drink of your choice, this upcoming Wednesday. I want to try to tell you, to your face, how much I love you. I want you to see my face so you understand, and that you realize you’re worth so much more and that your worth isn’t defined by her.   
  
Varric, I also expect you to acquire more hot cocoa. The Iron Bull let me try it and it was a heavenly experience, I would like to share that with you.    
  
I love you.   
  
Yours truly,    
The Inquisitor.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my dear friend once again. There will hopefully be a few more instalments to this series but we'll see. This particular letter was very fun to write and I hope everything enjoys!
> 
> Varric deserves better.


End file.
